


If You Want It, Take It (Just Make Sure To Say Please)

by someonenew



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute is the plot, M/M, More cute than plot, Unless cute is a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonenew/pseuds/someonenew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takeda tries to ask Ukai out after practice, and things get awkward for a few days, until they're not. </p>
<p>That's it! That's the story! Just a cute little pick-me-up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Want It, Take It (Just Make Sure To Say Please)

I’m super happy to see a few people have already been dipping into this pairing, and I wanted to join that party. I had this kind of niggling away at me. This was also my way of feeling out these characters. I'm not one hundred percent sure I've nailed them, so to speak, but this was fun to write anyway!

Apologies for not really being completely aligned with canon on this, but if it was, there probably wouldn’t be any _homosexual goings-on_.

And I’m wanting some homosexual goings-on, especially for the adorable Takeda, so, uh, if you’re feeling that too, proceed.

 

If You Want It, Take It (Just Make Sure to Say Please)

 

By the time Ukai agrees to help coach the team, Takeda has referenced his own persistence multiple times, as a _strong point_ , and has agreed any time Ukai has accused him of the same.

It’s like an inside joke, or something like that.

Ukai thinks it is, anyway.

He's reading a magazine when the sensei approaches him one afternoon and stutters something out about getting a drink. It sounds a lot less like two kind-of co-workers sharing a drink and more like two consenting adults on a date.

He hides his smile, but looks at Takeda over the top of the pages.

“Sensei isn’t really my type,” he teases, and lifts the magazine up again.

That’s a bald-faced lie. Ukai is nearly 27, and he’s drifting aimlessly towards his 30s, single, in a really small town in Japan. A _lot_ of people are his type. Ukai is even sure that if Takeda was a woman, a sweet, sometimes-shy brunette in glasses who was modest but driven—yeah, Ukai’s parents would tell him to lock it down with a ring _immediately_.

But Takeda isn’t a woman, and Ukai’s parents aren’t really progressive. If they are, it stops at their own son.

And anyway, Takeda is totally cute. He’s got big eyes and soft features, and he’s so enthusiastic.

He’s also smart, but that’s never really been high up on Ukai’s list.

When Takeda doesn’t respond to his joke, Ukai lowers the magazine, only to realize the sensei is gone.

‘Probably coming up with a second plan of attack,’ Ukai thinks.

Unlike the first twenty-million times Takeda showed just how persistent he can be, Ukai is looking forward to it. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The first day could be a coincidence, but when Takeda doesn’t show up for practice two days in a row, Ukai gets suspicious.

He grumbles something, and Sugawara gently says, “Sensei has a lot of grading this week! He said he’s grateful you’re here to help!”

‘What the actual fuck,’ Ukai thinks.

Grading? What kind of lame—oh, Ukai, thinks. Right.

After practice, Ukai goes into the main building and asks a woman who seems to be another teacher where he might find the teachers’ room.

It’s not like he doesn’t know his way around the high school, but it feels strange, as an adult.

It seems smaller, now.

He finds the room (one he _definitely_ wouldn’t have sought out as a student), and there are a few people sagging over their desks. All of them look half-asleep.

Takeda is very definitely not among them.

“Uh,” he says. It takes a long moment for someone to blink up at him. “I’m sorry, but I’m looking for Takeda-sensei? It’s about the volleyball club.”

“He left a while ago,” one of them, an older man, says.

A woman adds, “He assigned five-page papers.” She looks a little familiar, which makes Ukai wonder if she was one of his teachers.

“ _Papers_ ,” another one mutters.

“If it’s about those matches, he got turned down today,” the first man says. “We’re always the first to know when someone actually says yes.”

Some of the other teachers snicker.

The other ones seem to be sleeping with their eyes open.

Ukai thanks them politely and leaves, shoulders hunched and hands in his pockets. He’s never really thought of Takeda as someone who works very hard; at most, he’s a rare breed of man who isn’t stung or put off by rejection. Instead, he seems fueled by it.

Takeda has said, and proven, multiple times, that he’s new to volleyball. But he puts a lot of effort into doing everything he can for the team to make up for that one crucial failing.

Ukai has a bad feeling he may have taken a misstep. It may be bad timing, or it may be five-page papers, but Ukai can’t shake the idea once the seed is planted.

He can’t stop thinking that maybe even Takeda, the most persistent person Ukai has ever met, isn’t immune to every single ‘no.’

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Ukai only sees Takeda in passing on the third day.

Takeda doesn’t see him; he’s inside the main building, and Ukai can see through the glass doors that he’s talking to Sugawara. Even from a distance, he seems to be sagging a little.

They wave at one another, and Sugawara walks outside, flashing his usual gentle smile. He startles when he notices Ukai, but smiles again and waves.

“Takeda-sensei isn’t coming today?” Ukai asks.

“He’s still busy,” Sugawara answers. He walks alongside Ukai into the gym.

The other players are inside. Tanaka is yelling at the first years while Daichi watches with a wide smile.

Whatever Tanaka is saying is making Hinata’s mouth open wider and wider.

“Yes!” Hinata cries. He and Tanaka throw their fists in the air.

Ukai sighs. Looking on, it’s obvious that Takeda is passive towards them. It’s like a daycare, and the aging woman in charge has fallen asleep while the children go wild.

“Hey!” Ukai shouts.

They all straighten immediately.

“Let’s get started,” Ukai says with a grin.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Takeda runs into the gym full-stop on the fourth day. His hair is mussed, and his tie is flopped over his shoulder.

He doesn’t even _notice_ that the boys perk up when he comes in. He just pants a little through a smile. “I’m happy to see you all working so hard!”

Tsukishima scoffs loudly.

“Sensei!” Hinata cries. His eyes are sparkling. “Do we have another match?”

“Um.” Takeda deflates just the tiniest bit. “No, but I’m certain someone will say yes soon!” He glances over at Ukai for the first time and meets his eyes.

When his cheeks go a light pink and he looks away, Ukai knows his bad feeling was right. It gets a little worse, settling in the pit of his stomach.

The boys start practicing again. Sugawara and Daichi are looking on, occasionally speaking quietly to one another.

Ukai strolls over to Takeda and raises his hand. “Welcome back, sensei.”

“Thank you!” Takeda chirps. His glasses fall low on his nose, but he doesn’t push them back up. “I’m still not finished with all of my grading, but I have all weekend, so I thought I would take a break.” He glances over. “It looks like everything is going well!”

“Hn,” Ukai replies.

“Um, Ukai,” Takeda says.

Ukai is watching the players, but he turns his head a little to acknowledge Takeda.

“I’m sorry about the other day, if I offended you, or, or, grossed you out.” He’s speaking quietly, but quickly. “I wasn’t assuming you were—that is, you didn’t do anything to make me think you’re, I just, um…” He sighs, long and deep. “Hoped. I’m very sorry!”

“Takeda,” Ukai breathes. He feels flustered all of the sudden.

“DYNAMITE ROLL!” Nishinoya yells as he throws his body onto the ground.

Hinata squeals and claps his hands.

Ukai drops his face into his palm, and Takeda laughs softly.

“Takeda,” Ukai says again. He moves his hand and looks over at the shorter man. “Don’t apologize.”

“O-okay!” Takeda says. He presses his lips together and makes a complicated, almost sad face. Then he squares his shoulders and smiles.

There’s nothing for it. Ukai is going to have to say it.

“I was just messing around like an idiot. I thought you’d ask again,” Ukai continues with a sigh. This is so embarrassing. “I wanted you to ask again.”

_So ask me_ , he doesn’t say.

Takeda is surprisingly silent beside him. Ukai stares straight ahead at the team. He clears his throat.

Takeda doesn’t say anything.

Ukai is proud to say he doesn’t break right away, but after watching Hinata and Nishinoya communicate entirely through excited sounds and hand gestures for almost half a minute, he glances over at Takeda.

The sensei is also looking straight ahead. He’s smiling, but it looks like something happy now, and not so forced. He glances over, and when their eyes meet, he goes red. “Maybe,” he says, “if Ukai-san wants something, he should be the one to ask for it.”

Ukai reels back like he’s been punched.

He’s not going to be the one to tell Takeda that he has a second talent for seduction.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

After practice, Ukai asks.

Takeda says yes.

He wants to show Takeda he can be persistent too, so after they have dinner, he asks him again.

Eventually, he doesn’t have to ask at all.

 

 

-The End-

 

So, I fumble my way through porn with two 16/17 year-olds, but I’m able to just crap out this 1300 word or so cuteness between two adult men. Not even any kisses.

 

 

YET.


End file.
